


【复联\主锤基】爱他们千千万万遍

by YanXII



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanXII/pseuds/YanXII
Summary: 每章的名字都不一样，非常快乐的甜文！·欢快沙雕向的恋爱喜剧后续·时间线：A4后，有私设·稍有些正剧，就是不大正经





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 私设有：  
> 铁铁活着  
> 对不起我真的接受不了他的离开，我也不知道能不能写出复活剧情，干脆就我大于天，就让钢铁侠活着！我也要爱他三千次！  
> 美队没老  
> 美国队长在我心中真的是不会选择变老的……他不会搁置自己传奇般的责任，更何况这篇文肯定有盾冬剧情！（叉腰！）
> 
> 私设还有好多，不一一举例再提  
> 爱复联家庭里的每一位❤

（一）醉宿醒来屁股痛！凶手是谁？！

屁股疼。

索尔清清楚楚的能感受到自己的屁股像被人踹了三百二十脚又丢到马路上碾压后，又被十六个浩克砸了一顿那么疼。

尽管他现在胖乎乎的，行动迟缓、意志消沉、没有目标、醉宿后呼噜声极大，惹得复联基地的全体投诉，他也不能接受自己睡着后有个人来这么对待雷神索尔的屁股。

他九岁后连奥丁都没有打过他的屁股OK？？？

如果不是奎尔的飞船太破，他明明可以换个更好的隔音门，拜托，又不是故意要吵到各位，何必趁他睡着拿着激光枪冲着他的屁股狂轰乱炸？

不过最令索尔惊讶的，大概是他被暴打一顿居然还没醒，乖乖，这飞船上的酒可真是后劲极大。他这个常年陷入战斗的勇士也能睡的像死猪一样。等这次旅行回到地球后，还是在新阿斯加德哪里休息一下在继续和银河流浪团旅行吧。

犯人就在这几个宇宙流浪汉里。

索尔皱着眉头揉揉屁股打量了下飞船里的众人，啧。

“I am groot！！groot！！”

嘿，那小树苗又在叫唤了，嗯？有人昨晚趁他睡了，剁了他一根藤条？  
呲，索尔躲到门后瞅着镜子看自己屁股上的痕迹。

藤条……  
怎么就那么像打在他身上这个呢？

可是不应该呀，最不该了，这一飞船的人都把那颗小树苗当做孩子来溺爱，尤其是小兔子，现在甚至答应下来了买两部新游戏哄小树苗开心，都把格鲁特当宝贝的银河护卫队怎么可能半夜揪下来他一根藤条？

尤其是拿这根藤条再来暴打自己屁股，谁能这么恶作剧？

索尔懵的一撞冰箱，零零散散的饮料砸了一地。

恶作剧。  
谁？

那一瞬间他就像陷入了一场时光旅行，想起了那个年少时分总在他上课昏昏欲睡时踹他一脚的兄弟。

心痛——虽说是旅行，但其实伤感，奎尔要找卡魔拉，自己呢，虽然不抱什么希望，也想好好找找洛基。

索尔没办法坐下吃饭，于是就站着，看着前面的一大帮子人站在角落里冲着影子来了句，“如果是你回来了，就出现在我面前好么？”

“索尔！吃饭！尽管你快有810磅了，但节食不是个好选项。”火箭暴躁的摔过去一个三明治，地球上学来的美食，不得不说德拉克斯的手艺越来越棒，不亏是也算曾经居家过的五好男人。

索尔摸了摸他的肚子，最近开始找回锻炼已经瘦了一圈，虽然一时半会儿戒不掉酒，但恢复那个壮实身体怎么也指日可待了吧。

“是想等我在壮健一点么？弟弟，别玩捉迷藏了。”

“你一个人念叨什么呢？”火箭又大喊一声。  
怎么一个两个都这么不让人省心——

突然，“I am groot！”  
监控记录！一飞船的人围到格鲁特的发现前，索尔更是凑到了前面，他当然想看看，是不是那个小坏蛋掰下了树人的枝条？

视频记录里，奎尔拿着藤条，打在索尔的后腰到屁股，围在监控器前的众人，从螳螂女到火箭全发出惊天爆笑，索尔的脸涨红然后变黑，瞪着旁边一头冷汗的奎尔。

“原来这才是你不坐下吃饭的原因么？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”小兔子笑的毛都快炸了。

“奎尔？我以为我们好歹还算朋友？”索尔逼问。

笑过之后，好像所有人都开始觉得尴尬，全部都看着奎尔，好像在等一个答案。

“不是，你们在怀疑什么啊！那个怎么可能是我啊！”  
“看那两个肚子就知道是你们两个，”火箭顿了顿“难不成被打的那个才是你么，奎尔？”

“我也不知道为什么！我没有这么一段记忆！”  
“做了就是做了。”  
“我不记得我做过这种事！”  
“你居然折格鲁特的树枝……”  
“不是我！我喝多以后就去睡了！我没这个印象！”

在大家闹作一团的时候，索尔咳嗽了一下，“嗯，各位，我想，有没有可能真不是他？”

奎尔眼睛一亮，“你相信我？”  
他第一次觉得索尔好像是有哪里长的挺好看的了。

“洛基。”  
索尔低声念叨，“你一定在这里。”  
“是用言语操控他人心灵的魔法么？我知道那是你最喜欢的把戏。”  
索尔顿了顿，“为什么不说话？我让你太不满意了么？为什么不现身？”

火箭看着对空气不停发问的索尔，屏气凝神，他也有点期待再次见到那个只在狱中有过一眼之缘的黑发英俊神祇，会是他么？

得意洋洋的，高高在上的？小心翼翼守护索尔留下嘱托的那个邪神洛基？  
那他可以原谅那个帅气的神，恶作剧掰掉格鲁特的藤条。

“洛基，你在这里，你一定在这里！”索尔喊了好几遍，可空气里半点反应都没有——  
“洛基！洛基！洛基！你在闹别扭么？你赢了——别不出现了，我太想抱抱你了，求你了……”索尔蹲在地上抱住脑袋，给他一个回应，哪怕是在打他一巴掌都好，别这样，别给他无所谓的期待，他太想洛基了，已经过去快六年了——

“洛基，你不是每次死而复生，都要准备场恶作剧吗？”  
“我没有忘。”  
“我爱你。”  
“我头发又张长了，你不给我编头发么？”

他的脸上不知道什么时候沾满了眼泪，“洛基，洛基，你是不是变成了灵魂？”索尔晃了晃奎尔的肩膀，“你是不是只能用别人的身体？！奎尔，可以把身体借给我弟弟么？洛基，洛基，求求你——和我说句话吧——”

“索尔……”  
奎尔等了很久，他甚至被这个暴躁疯癫的雷神吓到了，如果真有什么洛基的灵魂，那他，那他星星王子就勉为其难的租借身体给邪神，快和你的倒霉哥哥说句话，他都要纠结而死了，看着就让人于心不忍啊。

空气很久，很久，都没有波动。

“洛……基，我求求你……”  
“我求求你……”  
“求求你……你来做国王好不好……求求你……我只想见见你，只有这一个想法了。”  
所有人都屏住了呼吸。

时钟，滴答，滴答，滴答——

“索尔，呃……呃，我是你弟弟，兄弟，我，我待不了几分钟……”  
“奎尔，别装了，谢谢。”

索尔直起身子，缓缓地离开议事桌，抓起桌边的那瓶啤酒，冲着自己猛灌一口。

“对不起，索尔，昨天，也许是我喝多了的无意识行为。”  
“不是你的错，多谢了朋友。”

雷神的蓝眼睛灼灼生辉，宛如深海。

“别太难过，索尔。”火箭拍了拍这个颓废男人。

那里面藏着海洋，也满是眼泪。

整个飞船都安静了不少。

当飞船缓缓降落在新阿斯加德，来到那个让洛基看见一定会脾气暴躁上半天的小渔村，女武神正手里拿着葡萄笑嘻嘻的看着他。

“嘿，国王殿下？找到弟弟了么？”

火箭拍了拍索尔的肩膀，继续安慰着朋友，想眼神示意下面前的女武神不要继续。却发现索尔居然笑了出来。

他这是乐极生悲了？

女武神冲着他们笑，索尔也冲着女武神笑。这两个人开心的让火箭觉得自己多余，当然，他马上会觉得自己更多余。

索尔说：“瓦尔基里从不吃葡萄。”  
索尔又说：“可你一直喜欢这种水果，我亲爱的弟弟。”

火箭睁大眼睛看着面前褪去光晕的邪神。

索尔看着他的面前的邪神，这可真是个，巨大的恶作剧。  
洛基想了想，给了他兄弟一个亲切的拥抱——  
“欢迎回家。”


	2. （二）发福只配睡地板？被搞都没有资格！

（二）发福只配睡地板？被搞都没有资格！

粉嫩肉舌，富有技巧的舔去那些沾在硕大上的粘稠白浊。

洛基拍了一把手下的臀瓣，厚实柔软，弹性十足。他满意极了的听到一声哥哥的轻哼，飞船上那顿藤条的痕迹还没有完全消肿。

可他抬头，眼前是一层层的肉坨。  
当哥哥肚子上那些软软的肉，随着身体的摆动第N次撞在洛基脸上后，原本为重逢准备了多种玩法的洛基彻底暴走，尽管他脸颊边上还沾着白色的黏液。

钢铁侠本在实验他的新武器，便听见旁边房间的一声惊天巨响，声音大到他脚下柜子门打开，小摩根漏出脑袋：“Hi，Daddy？”

“你不该去睡觉了么？”  
“可我想吃布丁。”

谁能拒绝小天使摩根的要求呢？

托尼开开心心的带着自己小公主去吃布丁，话说自从小鹿斑比来了以后，自家小公主就口味跟着变得越来越刁，水果冰棒逐渐满足不了她了。

也不知道斑比又在发什么脾气，声音大到和浩克变身摔桌子有的一拼。

那不成是把现在的索尔斯基丢到了床下么？

聪明的钢铁侠一向猜什么都很准确。

索尔揉了揉自己的屁股，这一下也太狠了，从床上丢到地上，还附赠狠狠的几巴掌。打的他脑仁都疼，可怜巴巴的冲着床上看过去。

“怎么突然……”

他们重逢后在床上云雨简直是习惯，今天洛基又看起来那么兴奋，甚至好心情的帮他口了场。可又怎么突然把他踹到地上？

“别那么可怜巴巴的看我。”  
“L——O——K——I——”  
“撒娇也没用，照照镜子，我现在连操你的心情没有。”

洛基把枕头踢去床下。

“减肥，瘦下来前，你那些腹肌回来前，你只配和地板打啵。”

于是接下来的日子就是只能看不能吃？！好不容易把弟弟找回来，除了屁股挨一顿好打就只剩下魔鬼训练？！

这比打架难多了我的弟弟——呜呜呜

洛基又丢了床被子下去，突然觉得哪里不对，恶狠狠的冲着地上抱着枕头的索尔骂了一句，“敢趁我不注意自渎你就死定了。”

雷神索尔，不敢怒不敢言。

索尔半夜的呼噜声惊醒了洛基，他揉了揉自己的肩膀，看着睡熟的哥哥，自己猫进浴室脱下上衣，肩腰，腹部，身上有太多的伤口。

他活过来的那一瞬间，就知道自己是真死过了一次。废了九牛二虎之力才从宇宙的角落里爬回来，明明总是索尔努力去找他，这一次的意外足够让洛基窝火。

尤其是阿斯加德小渔村，所谓的新阿斯加德——去找个新的行星就那么难？  
不过是暴走揍哥哥屁股一顿，完全难解心头怒意。

好在他的爱人并没有太叫他失望，他总不会等太久，就可以又一次回到索尔的身边。

只是——这一次可能真的有一些久。  
他的哥哥失去太多了，残忍，太残忍了。他的兄长，他的英雄，和他一样货真价实的死了一次，在见面时，这个大块头都快不配为“神”了。

明明嘱托了你，我一定会回来啊，笨蛋。

治疗魔法用完，洛基起身离开了房间，脚踩在地板上发现有一些凉，窝在地板上睡得并不舒服的雷神在睡梦中呜咽了两声：洛基，对不起。

或许不该对他那么凶，洛基想了想。

魔法闪烁，那个大家伙就被丢到了床上，洛基给哥哥掖好了被角。

他在茶水间给自己冲了一杯咖啡，带着股苦味却醇厚的香。正好遇上了已经全身变绿的浩克，或者说班纳博士。

“人类这么晚该休息了。”他颔首。  
“我现在也算不上是个纯粹的人类了。”班纳拍了拍身边的邪神肩膀，和浩克比起来，洛基显得就是小小一只。

现在的场景一定让人看见特别违和。

可能是大战过后，见过太多反派的复联基地彻底不在纠结洛基的过往，而是把他当成了现在索尔的唯一监护人了。

毕竟不是谁都能让块头大脾气坏的雷神乖得像只小猫一样趴在地上睡觉说委屈。心甘情愿被揍一顿还忍气吞声的真只吃沙拉。

这是洛基来了复联基地后大家发现的新任王牌。在经过了那个除了啤酒谁都叫不动索尔的时间段后，大家都以为这个胖子可能彻底没救了。

洛基敲敲桌子，索尔就乖乖跑了十圈。  
洛基斜了一眼，索尔就放下了甜甜圈。

这彻底让全体成员都把洛基当成了神仙，至少，当成了某个不合格的神仙的保姆。

甚至——如果洛基愿意的话，索尔可以给大家做上一整天的充电宝。

小鹿斑比一个眼神就能让他老老实实放电，还要美名其曰是练习雷电控制的能力。

其实这段时间以来，雷神已经瘦了不少，甚至星爵已经要躲着他走，生怕被火箭戳着脊梁说“看看人看看你。”

索尔的那个肚子已经在肉眼可见的范围内小了一整圈，虽然还是不小，洛基喝着咖啡，哥哥那头头发虽然束起来了，但还是有点碍眼。

胡子头发连起来了。  
得给他剪了。

让这家伙剪头发可是要他命一般。

干脆自己动手，就是委屈估计也不敢炸毛，洛基他就那么喝着咖啡突然笑了出来。笑的班纳绿绿的后背发毛。

“你们两个不睡觉？”当旺达走进来的时候，洛基抬眼看着面前的女巫，好吧，他们这些为了拯救世界却失去了爱人的英雄可真可怜。

半夜失眠的三人里，要属洛基幸福了。  
不过他是真死了一次的那个。  
其实并不是没办法。

想帮他们。

不，不你不想。洛基狠狠掐了自己一把，清醒点——帮忙救人是英雄的行为，他没必要再去用那么大的精力做好事，反正他们不知道你有办法，反正他只想做哥哥英雄。

索尔决不能在失去你了。

“我想要剃须刀，什么牌子比较好呢？”邪神开口。  
“哇，终于要给索尔做形象改造了！谢天谢地！”旺达笑着说了一声，递给了洛基测评指南。

他们给了死去的神，栖身之地。  
直到他回来前，作为索尔的家人陪伴。

这群人和他有说有笑就够违和了，在违和一点也没什么不好！  
洛基咬了咬牙，他要救他们。

但英雄让哥哥来做，他不在乎人们是否称他为英雄——但他在意哥哥是否能成为英雄。

索尔从床上醒来的时候，惊喜了一下，鼻尖全是洛基的味道，身边却没有人。

“洛基？”  
天边直接打了个雷。

“洛基？洛基！洛基！”

不会因为这个肚子要离开他？？雷神拍了拍自己圆滚滚皮球般的肚子！你怎么这么不争气！自己该不会只有身体能挽留住弟弟了吧……啊，弟弟啊，我虽然胖了但那个能力没有问题的！我会锻炼的你快回来啊！

当洛基用金闪闪的小王冠贿赂摩根，从斯塔克哪里学来了托尼老师.真的剪头方法，才发现纽约的天已经阴雨阵阵，雷声滚滚。

洛基猛一想，估计是醒了。

索尔现在有时候就像个脆弱的大号娃娃，洛基急急忙忙赶回房间，索尔正揪着枕头噘着嘴。

“你看看你，还有点神的样子么！”洛基皱眉，“笨蛋，我在这里。”

雷神泪眼汪汪。  
洛基念叨，“对了，和你说个事，你想不想救你的朋友？我知道方法的……”

“索尔，你在听么？”

踱步到面前的雷神，好像没听到他那些英雄提议。

就像邪神不该说救人这种话一样，雷神露出不该有的阴暗表情，洛基心里暗叫不好，向后缩过去：“嘿，哥哥，你怎么了？”

“洛基。”  
“嗯？”  
“我要确定你到底是不是在这里，是不是真的。”索尔按了按手腕，屈起膝盖顶住洛基的两腿之间，将人逼倒在床上。

他单手挑起洛基的领口，粗暴的动作直接崩开了弟弟的一颗扣子。

“喂——索尔！你干嘛！”

洛基拽住索尔的手，却被翻转后狠狠的压在头顶。  
索尔一手控制住弟弟，他现在显得更大块了——支撑在洛基的身上，就像在弟弟身上笼罩了一层阴云。

而他的另一只手直接抚摸起熟稔的地方，那些会让洛基动情的地方。  
“我想，你清楚我想干谁，弟弟？”

TBC


End file.
